Lycanthrophile
by Paris in December
Summary: Remus is strangely touchy lately, and Sirius wants to know why. Written for the HPFC Puppy Love Challenge. Slash. Chapters: 3/3. Demons' Redemption series.
1. Closet

**Author's Note: **Written for the Puppy Love Challenge by HPJellicleCat on the HPFC forum.

* * *

**Closet**

"Move _over_, Moony!"

"Ow, that's my foot!"

"Prongs, get your bloody knee out of my face."

"That's Pete's knee, you prat."

"No it's not, it's too bony – _Moony_!"

"Well, if you weren't practically on top of me!"

The four boys continue to scuffle, voicing their protests in loud whispers, until Sirius finally finds himself stuffed between Remus, who has been shoved to the back of the closet, and James, who is right in front of the door. Peter is curled up on James's other side, sulking and nursing the foot James stepped on.

"My foot hurts," he whines.

"Shut _up_, Wormtail," James hisses. "Filch will be here any second! Do you want us to get caught?"

"I told you this was a bad idea," Remus murmurs.

Sirius leans against the back of the closet, folding his arms across his chest. About to put in his own two Knuts, he stops himself as the sound of Filch muttering to his cat floats through the crack in the door.

"They're here somewhere… don't worry, my sweet, we'll find them."

Peter gives a soft whimper, but when all three of the others glare in his direction, he falls silent. Mercifully, Filch doesn't seem to hear him.

The sounds coming to them now indicate that Filch is exploring the corridor thoroughly. They'll be here for a few minutes. Sirius lets out a silent breath and sinks to the ground – or tries to. Remus's legs are in the way. When he settles on top of them anyway, Remus scowls at him and makes a shooing motion with his hand.

Sirius smirks. 'What are you going to do about it?' he mouths to the other boy.

Remus is good at reading lips. His scowl deepens, and he mouths something back, but Sirius is not so proficient. Remus repeats it twice more before Sirius gets it.

'Get. You. Back. Later,' is what Remus is telling him.

Sirius gives an involuntary shiver. Remus is not usually this vindictive. Fortunately, James gives the all clear before he can think too much about it.


	2. Curiosity

**Author's Note:** Shoutout to Rue-the-Marauder, SocksForDobby, and Jaunty Maestro for reviewing! Thanks, guys. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

**Curiosity**

Sirius watches Remus carefully over the next few days, but it's as though the closet incident never happened. His friend is acting exactly as he does every other normal day. Sirius comes to the conclusion that Remus has completely forgotten about his threat, and he therefore relaxes, settling back into the routine.

It's only after _Sirius_ has forgotten about the closet incident, two weeks later, that he wakes up to find himself wrapped up in a cocoon of his sheets. Actually, he's pretty sure it's more than just his own sheets, but there's no way to know for sure, because he can't _see_.

'James!' he tries to call out, but no sound comes out of his mouth. Obviously he's been Silenced as well. And his wand is on his dresser, which is of course _outside_ the cocoon.

_They have to notice I'm missing by the time they go to breakfast_, Sirius reasons. _Unless Moony tells them I said I wasn't coming. Does James even know Moony was mad at me?_

That thought is not reassuring.

Sirius has no idea what time it is, because his watch is also outside the cocoon. He tries rolling off the bed, but the cocoon is stuck, either by magic or by sheer volume. There's really no way to wriggle out of it, and he wouldn't put it past a pissed-off Remus to use magic to ensure a tight seal. It occurs to him that if he stays in here too long, he might suffocate, but then he realizes he's breathing normally and decides that Remus has taken care of that too.

_Nice to know he doesn't want me dead._

With nothing to do but lie there and try not to piss himself, because the loo is _also_ outside the cocoon, Sirius has plenty of opportunity to wonder just why Remus is getting him back for sitting on his legs in the closet. The obvious reason is that it might have been painful, but that night was ages after the last full moon and Sirius is sure his injuries were all healed by then. And the only other reason Sirius can think of is – well, it doesn't bear thinking about. Besides, Remus is a prude.

But the fact remains that it's the only other reason he can think of. Squinting at the material in front of his face, Sirius allows himself to consider if Remus might indeed have been _hard_… inside a closet… with Sirius on top of him… _oh._

"I suppose it didn't even occur to you to see if the blankets were wrapped all the way around," says Remus's voice from somewhere behind his head. "Padfoot, you're an idiot."

Sirius tilts his head upwards. There is a large hole in the cocoon above his head, through which Remus is visible. Curiosity gets the better of him, and he glances at Remus's groin, covering it with a yawn and a shifting movement. There is an unmistakable bulge in his pants. Sirius looks away quickly.

'Help,' Sirius tries to say, but he's still Silenced. Remus walks away with a grin. 'Moony!'


	3. Longing

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Rue-the-Marauder, SocksForDobby, and Jaunty Maestro for the reviews! This fic is now complete, so thanks for reading along.

_

* * *

_

**Longing**

____

What do you do when you think one of your best friends has a crush on you?

This is the question that's been bouncing around Sirius's head for the last week and a half. It's complicated, because on the one hand, Sirius is happy to put out for just about any bloke who looks halfway decent, and Remus is definitely more than halfway decent when it's not the full moon – but on the other hand, this is _Remus_. If he were to screw up and break Remus's heart, that would be the end of the Marauders and probably his friendship with James as well, since James is so fucking _honorable_. And he doesn't want to lose Remus's friendship either.

Then again, if he _doesn't_ screw up, it could go really well. Peter might find it a little awkward – he still hasn't quite gotten over the revelation that Sirius is queer – but James would be happy if they were happy, and it's not like James has eyes for anyone but Lily Evans anyway.

But then, just because Sirius might not screw up doesn't mean things couldn't go badly. What if Sirius started getting really attached and then Remus lost interest? _Sirius_ could be the one with a broken heart in the end.

"Stop it, Padfoot," Remus hisses from beside him. Sirius glances up. He's in History of Magic, and his foot has been jiggling against the leg of Remus's desk, which is next to his. Self-consciously, he draws his foot back.

"Sorry," he whispers. Remus turns around again, and Sirius takes a moment to observe the back of his friend's head and torso. There's quite a bit of neck there, because Remus likes his hair absurdly short. Sirius is fond of necks. He entertains the thought of leaning over and running his tongue across Remus's collarbone, maybe making his way to his ear and then along his jawline. Then he snaps out of it, because class is being dismissed and the last thing he needs is for Remus to realize Sirius is daydreaming about _him_.

"What's up with you, Padfoot?" James asks, catching up to Sirius and Remus after being briefly distracted by Lily. "You haven't been your normal, sickeningly cheerful self since Remus mummified you last week."

Sirius scowls as Remus chuckles. "Piss off, Prongs," he mumbles, and he stalks away to head to Gryffindor Tower. It's lunchtime, but he's not really hungry.

_What do you do when you're longing to snog one of your best friends?_

He's lying on his bed with one arm draped across his forehead when the curtain pulls back, revealing Remus.

"Sirius, I didn't mean anything with that prank. You know that, right?"

"Oh, fuck it," Sirius mutters, and he reaches out a hand to snag Remus's collar and drag him onto the bed, ignoring his yelp. "I know why you did it." He uses his foot to pull the curtain closed again and proceeds to kiss the other boy senseless. After a moment, Remus kisses back.


	4. Sequel Notice

**Author's Note: **The sequel to this, "Lycanthrophobe," is now up. It starts immediately after the end of Chapter 3.


End file.
